


The Savoy

by AnExpressionOfWisdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Showers 2014, Dudley POV, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExpressionOfWisdom/pseuds/AnExpressionOfWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley hit it rich at the age of 39 and his wife loves it. At one of the many events Dudley has been dragged along to, he finds someone he wasn't sure was alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savoy

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from ff.net account (05/04/2014)

Dudley Dursley really had no idea how the stock market worked, and his father Vernon certainly wouldn't have considered it a normal, sensible way to make money but he hadn't really given too much stock to his father's opinions since he was a teenager. After he recognised that treating his cousin as a freakish slave and punching bag was not as normal as his parents had told him in his youth, he could no longer follow his parent's mindlessness pursuit of some nonexistent ideal. Especially when Harry had been so noble and saved his life despite Dudley's horrid behaviour when they were kids.

Hence, with all his childhood and family issues besides, he took some advice from a buddy at work and invested in the stock market. He took a gamble on his tip and quite frankly it had been the best gamble of his life. He and his wife, Sarah were able to live in luxury. Sarah in particular, enjoyed appearing in the page six gossip column with London's top socialites.

With the appearance of her photographs in the newspaper came a kind of celebrity for Sarah. She was invited to the big openings and parties that were the cream of the crop. She would occasionally drag her husband along and Dudley would sit at their table or find a place in an out-of-the-way corner and watch indulgently as his beautiful wife chatted and flounced around the room like child in a candy store.

Where they were tonight, was one of the smartest events Dudley had ever attended, it was not just the socialites that were decorating the ballroom floor of The Savoy this evening, it was important public figures such as the Prime Minister and his cabinet and wealthy business men. Sarah had scored these exclusive tickets through some of her new friends, as she had been almost desperate to attend the annual event. The invitations had arrived in the mail months ago, the envelop closed with a seal Sarah had almost been worshipping online in the days preceding it's arrival. The midnight blue wax was imprinted with a crest displaying three ravens and, in minuscule font, an banner with the words, Toujours Pur. Sarah, upon seeing the seal, had squealed like a little girl and carefully pried the wax off the envelop. The invitation itself was written in beautiful calligraphy which screamed of old wealth. It was addressed,

 _Lord Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black cordially invites,  
_ Mr. and Mrs. Dudley Dursley,  
 _To the annual Black Summer Ball  
_ _Held at the Savoy Hotel, London  
_ _On the 27th July this year  
_ _Respond as to your attendance to Miss Susan Bones, secretary to Lord Black,  
_ _no later than July 1st 2019._  


The Black Summer Ball had been hosted by the reclusive Lord Black for the last nineteen years and had become the centrepiece of the London social calendar. Lord Black came from inherited wealth and held a seat in the House of Lords at Westminster but he had truly come into prominence through his invention of motion sensing security cameras that harnessed social media to monitor house and industrial alarm systems.

His technology had revolutionised the security industry and he had achieved this at the astounding age of 20, while at the same age Dudley was still living up the student life at university. At the age of 39, Lord Black was a billionaire in his own right and had completely taken responsibility of his family seat in the House of Lords and reportedly had the ear of the Prime Minister. Despite his prominent position in United Kingdom politics, photographs were a rarity and the young Lord maintained his privacy rigidly.

In comparison to this illusive figure, Dudley felt his win on the stock market to be trivial. Never-the-less, he had donned his tuxedo and Sarah was wearing a floor length black sequin gown that swept over one shoulder and faded into black silk as it descended over her hips.

They arrived at The Savoy to be greeted by the blinding flash of paparazzi as they stepped out of their limo. The steps ascending into the hotel were carpeted in a rich black and the ballroom where the event was hosted was decorated with impeccable taste. Dudley who preferred to socialise with his old boxing buddies from school then move within the higher echelons of social that his wife had grown fond of, let her disappear while he found himself a drink and secluded himself at a forgotten table to observe the room.

He watched the many people arrive and mingle between groups, he had become adept at reading the room in the year since Sarah had started dragging him along to these events. He had not yet seen the man of the evening but suspected he would be around somewhere and as Dudley had no clue as to his appearance he continued to watch.

Later, Dudley was contemplating the pros and cons of leaving his present company, to get himself another drink, when he did a double take. Strolling across the floor was someone he did not believe he would see again. His cousin, Harry, worked the room as if he was born there as Dudley watched from the group Sarah had hustled him over to.

He excused himself without taking his eyes off his cousin and nearly ran over to where he had last seen Harry. Ever since they were seventeen and they had parted at Private Drive, Dudley had looked for signs of his cousin, this was the first he even knew he was alive. And it was such a strange place to run into him again.

Harry was blissfully alone when Dudley caught up to him, he slowed from his near jog to a more sedate pace as he approached. Drawing up next to him, Dudley tapped his cousin on the shoulder.

"Harry?"

The man turned, his hair more tamed than it was 22 years ago and his geeky glasses had been replaced by stylish thin silver frames. Harry's brow furrowed before relaxing in recognition.

"Dudley," he said warmly, "how are you?" Casually producing his hand for a shake. "It has been a long time."

Dudley grasped the offered hand with both of his. "It has indeed been a long time, cousin. It is amazing to see you, I had hoped but did not know for sure whether you were alive."

Harry released a musical laugh that was much happier than anything he had previously heard from his mouth."I am well, thank you for your concern, I have not had to worry about about life threatening situations for awhile. All the instability surrounding my teenage years was cleared up by the time we were both 18, I would have thought Dawlish and Hestia would have informed you what had happened all those years ago."

"They told us that we were safe and could return to our life. Mum and Dad didn't allow them to say much else before they threw the two out the door. I have been looking for you for many years to discover what happened and if you were okay."

"Ah, I am sorry, I had thought you did not want anything to do with me, so I keep myself apart. Anyhow, enough of the past, what are you doing with yourself these days?"

Dudley felt guilty for causing Harry to feel completely unwanted by his own family. "I have been working in insurance but recently my wife and I made a small fortune on the stock market so we are currently enjoying life."

"Congratulations, Dudley. That is very fortunate, not many can understand the intricacies of the equity exchange, Merlin knows I leave such things to my husband."

"Well it was really just a lucky break I believe," replied Dudley bashfully. "But you, a husband? Any children? What are you doing in the... What was it? - muggle, world?

"We now call it the mundane world as muggle is now considered quite derogatory, but I am highly involved in both world's, I own my own business and do well for myself, no children yet but sometime in the future. I am happy."

"I'm glad to hear it Harry, because God knows your childhood wasn't something I would wish on anyone. I am very sorry for how I treated you."

"Thank you Dudley, but truly there is no need for apologies, it was a long time ago." The man smiled and Dudley returned it weakly.

Another man appeared at Harry's side, "Darling, so this is where you disappeared off to." Dudley realised this handsome, blonde man must be Harry's husband.

"Hello love, this is someone I would like you to meet." Harry slipped an arm around the man's waist and turned him towards Dudley. "This is my cousin Dudley Dursley, Dudley, this is my husband Draco Black, of Malfoy Industries."

Dudley had of course heard this name before and unlike his husband this man was profiled often in the newspapers, as was the identity of his husband. Dudley couldn't quite wrap his mind around the implications of that simple introduction.

"Pleasure, I'm sure," Draco drawled. Turning to Harry he continued, "Harrison, I came to find you as the Prime Minister is after your advice once again. To be honest, it is almost as if you are running Britain not him. Mr. Dursley, awfully sorry but this is important."

"Yes of course, Draco." Harrison reached into his breast pocket and retrieved a business card, holding it out to Dudley, he said, "Sorry to cut this reunion short Dudley. Here are my numbers and address, my secretary Miss. Bones is generally the one who answers but don't be deterred. I would enjoy getting to know you once again. Don't be a stranger and enjoy the rest of the Ball."

Dudley took the card still in shock, murmuring some platitudes as two of the most important men in the United Kingdom turned and strolled over to the Prime Minister's side. Once he had recovered slightly he looked down at the piece of card clutched in his fist. Printed on the white business card was,

_Lord Harrison James Black_  
 _Founder & Executive Director,  
_ _Potter Securities_

Flipping it over, he looked blankly at the phone numbers and addresses jostling for room on the back. He felt Sarah's hand come up to rest on his lower back.

"Are you having a good time? Who we're you just talking to, my dear?"

Unsure how to reply he handed her the business card and simply said, "My cousin."


End file.
